Oh Your the Detective
by heavengilmore
Summary: A tragedy hits Stars Hollow, which brings someone Rory Gilmore thought she would never see again to her town. Tragedy, Romance, Love, friendship etc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stars Hollow, Gilmore girls, the characters or anything to deal with the show.

Set Pairings: Lorelai/Luke

Please overlook any grammer or spelling mistakes

OH... You're the Detective

It was a depressing day in the usually cheerful crazy town of Stars Hollow, Rory Gilmore was beyond shocked. Christmas break was a time to take a break from school, and spend time with her mother. Rory had completed her last finale earlier in the day than packed up to head into stars hollow, she was excited to see her family and her best friends band play at one of Stars hollows many extraordinary events. The day took a turn for the worst, she was in Luke's Dinner when Kirk, rushed in shouting that something horrible had happened. At that, Rory stood shock before rushing out the door.

Rory Gilmore ran through the deep snow, heading off to a nearby apartment. The apartment building was blocked off with red tape, police cars from the nearby town, crowds of Stars Hollows citizens, and ambulances. Taylor approached Rory who was standing by Lorelai who was already at the scene.

"Rory, I'm so sorry I know you two were close, and I guess that boy too" Taylor came off a little more snotty than normal. "The investigators want to talk to you"

Rory nodded, she understood. She after all was close to the couple. Her eyes darted to the two dead bodies on the bedroom floor, two guys was checking over the bodies for clues, harm, and anything that could tell what had happened. Rory was horrified, to see her best friend Lane and her husband Zack lifeless bodies. Rory Gilmore in her entire life have never witness such a scene as the one in front of her. She was even more shocked when the two men turned to approach her.

One of the men was tall with dark hair and looked to be in his mid to late 40s, while the other man was very young.

"Rory Gilmore, is that you?" asked the older man. Yes, I am" Rory barely got the words out of her mouth as she was to upset. "I'm Captain Marshall and this here is Tristian Drudgery, he will be the detective working this case"

Tristian drudgery was standing before her, with beautiful blue eyes, nice blond hair, and shiny badge place perfectly on his pants belt. Rory was so surprised, shocked, and lost in thoughts that she didn't' acknowledge the man talking to her.

" OH..Your the Detective" She stated more than asked..

"That's me, Tristian Drudgery" He smiled slightly " I am the head detective who will be getting to the bottom of this tragedy"

Rory nodded slightly. "ok, Bible boy" she replied softly. Rory couldn't believe that her best friend was dead, murder, and that of all off people Tristian would be leading the investigation.

Captain Marshall gave Tristian a questioning look. "since you two seem to know each other, I'll let you do the talking, while I speak with the suspects Mother" he was referring to the frantic Korean woman who just made her way in the door.

Tristian motion for Rory to follow him into a more private area to talk. " Im sorry mary, I know she is your best friend" They was now outside in the back of the apartment building.

"She, she was, we been friends since we was little toddlers" Rory replied.

"This may be hard for you, but I really need to ask you some questions" he stated in a caring voice.

Outside Lorelai was looking on with sadness and worry on her face, when her husband Luke, wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Where is Rory?" he asked.

"She is inside, they needed to speak with her" Lorelai simply replied. She had to stay strong for Rory. Lane was like a second kid to her, she basically raised Lane in strange round about way. Lane would always sneak away from home, to enjoy pizza, movies, and music that Mrs. Kim would not allow.

"Seriously, Rory didn't need to see that" Luke expressed.

" I know, but she is Lane Best friend, they must think she may know something" Lorelai stated.

" Lets, hope they don't treat her as suspect, friends can turn on each other, I seen enough movies with you to know.

"Oh God Luke, we both know Rory would never, but you know how cops are" she looked horrified. " I know, but they gotta do their job"

Lorelai and Rory were cuddle up on the couch at home, while Luke was in the kitchen cooking the girls some comfort food. " I love you Kid, how are you feeling"

" Im okay mom, just shocked. Lane and Zack didn't deserve this, how could any in Stars Hollow do such a horrible thing."

" I don't know, Rory, I'm sure the attractive law enforcement guys will take care of it" Luke placed two large plates of fries in front of them on the coffee table.

" Thanks Babe" Lorelia replied as Luke took the chair across from them. The door bell rang, which Lorelia had done forgot even existed.

" We have a door bell?" asked Rory.

" I installed it a few weeks ago" replied Luke. " Ill get the door, you two eat"

Luke opened the door to find a young man with blond hair, blue eyes, dressed in slacks, a simple collar shirt. " I'm here to speak with Rory, sir"

Luke gave him a strange look "And you are?

" I am detective Tristian Drudgery, " Tristian replied as Luke let him into the house.

Tristian entered the house and followed Luke to the living room, where Rory was dipping a fry into a homemade milkshake.

" This Detective guy, is here to speak to Rory" Luke told Lorelai. Lorelai turned to look Tristian Over

" Oh..Your the Detective, Rory you didn'tell me Bible Boy was the detective!" Rory smiled widely.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamiar: I do not own Gilmore Girls

Set Pairings: Luke/Lorelai

OH. Your the Detective

Chapter 2- The Talk

Tristian and Rory were sitting at the table in the small Gilmore kitchen. Lorelai and Luke had headed upstairs to call it a night, and give them some privacy to talk. Although Lorelai tried her hardest to stay downstairs to ease drop, which Luke would not allow it.

"So those are your parents, your mom is a very colorful person" Tristian stated. He wanted to check in with Rory, he had done questioned her earlier about Lane and Zack. This visit was more personal.

"Colorful? My mom is definitely is a exciting person, she can also be very scary" Rory Stated.

"I'm here to check on you"

"I"ve already told you what I knew"

"Mary, this isn't a professional visit, I want to make sure your handling things okay. I am so sorry about what happened to your friends. We are investigating thoroughly"

"Oh, I'm dealing with it all, Mrs. Kin is a wreck." Rory couldn't believe Tristian Dugray was sitting in her mom's kitchen chatting with her.

"I asked about you, not Mrs. Kim, It's been a long time since our Chilton Days, if I wasn't sent off to Military School, you would have been my gal" Tristian grinned at the brunette.

" I see some things haven't changed. You're still the arrogant girl chasing boy" Rory replied.

" Well Mary you got it all wrong, I'm not a boy. I'm a Man. A very Handsome man, who is head Detective"

" Ha. So how did this happen. I'm beyond surprise. I figured you be following your Father's footsteps or living off a trust fund. "

" I've always wanted to work in the police field. My family doesn't approve. My father expected me to work for is Law firm. After Military school, I went straight to the academy. Being in Military school, helped speed the process along. The guys on the force tease me for being such a young Detective."

"Wow, I would never had thought that the King of Chilton would be working in some a hands on dangerous job" Rory was surprised. In a small way she missed Tristian and wished she didn't have to leave Chilton"

" You never took the time Mary to learn about who I really am" Tristian replied a bit snappy. Rory had retrived a beer from the fridge for him and a pour a cup of coffee for herself.

" Your right, I was a different Person than, I was wrapped up in Dean" Rory blushed because she realized how that sounded.

"Did Rory Gilmore, just give me a beer!" Tristian teased her.

"Things have changed since Chilton, I've done some things"

"Oh, like what Mary"

" I'm not Mary for one, I've dated, I've gotten into some trouble" Rory was really enjoying talking with Tristian but she needed to know about Lane. For a brief few minutes she put her grief to the side.

" Really, so Tall and ugly changed that or was there another guy, I'm assuming your still with Dean"

" Dean and I broke up a long time ago, but we tried dating when he was going through his divorce, but your right he was my first"

" Oh Mary, you will always be my Mary. Dean is an idiot. We all do crazy things. It's a little shocking that Rory Gilmore who was such a prude, had an affair with a married Man"

Rory looked a little annoyed. "I'm not a Prude, Dean was getting divorce. It's not something I'm proud of"

"I was teasing, I never thought you was a prude" Tristian popped open his beer that he almost forgot was sitting in front of him, because he was to mesmerized by the beautiful brunette sitting across from him"

"Tristian, I'm enjoying talking to you and all, going down memory lane, but I need to know about Lane! Is there anything you can tell me? Was there anything you found out since you been at the scene"

"Rory, you shouldn't worry about it, let us do are job. I can't tell you much at this point. The bodies are being examined for any harm, poisoning, and all that stuff." Rory cringed. Her best friend and her husband were dead, having their bodies examined.

" I know I'll make myself sick worry but Lane was my best friend, she didn't deserve that. Zack didn't deserve that. They were good people, who could do such an awful thing. Nothing like this has ever happened in Stars Hollow"

"Mary, I hate to tell you this, but all small towns have their dark secrets"

"But its Stars Hollow, everybody do dramatically happy here. " Rory replied, little naïve.

"Mare, I promise my team will get to the bottom of this.

Around noon the next day, Lorelai was eating Lunch at Luke's , giving Luke a hard time. When her cellphone ran. She answered.

" Mom, what do you want" Luke whispered for her to take it outside.

"Lorelai that is not way to answer your phone when someone calls, especially your mother, Now I heard the dreadful news"

" Mom, I'm not entirely sure why you feel this concerns you" Lorelai wasn't in the mood to deal with Emily, especially with all the drama going around town. That and that she had to check on Mrs. Kim latter. She promised Mrs. Kim she would, help her make funeral arrangements. Lane was like a 2nd daughter to her, she had watched her grow up.

" Lorelai my granddaughter was friends with the girl, wasn't she? I mean can't I check in on you girls, Rory must be devasted"

"Mom Rory and I are fine, we are dealing just fine, grieving in our own timing" Lorelai was ready to get her mother off the phone.

" Well, maybe there is something I could do to help, maybe invite the girls parents over for Dinner" Emily stated.

" Mom that's a terrible ideal, have you met Lane's mother. She is a crazy Korean woman"

" Fine, but you and Rory and still required to come to Dinner Friday night."

"Mom, Rory and I will be there. We'll be sure to come wearing our Blackest funeral clothes" with that Lorelai hung up the phone.

Captain Marshall had than approached Lorelai " Mrs. Gilmore may I speak with you?"

" Danes. Mrs. Gilmore is my mother. You can call me Lorelai"

"Right. Lorelai I just need to ask you a few questions"

Rory was just leaving the Newsroom at Yale, when she bumped into Logan. She and Logan ended their relationship a few months ago. She was a relationship girl and he wasn't ready to commit.

"Hey Ace, we should grab a drink and talk" Logan really missed Rory, he needed to talk to her about something important. He didn't want to be serious but didn't want to loose her either.

" Logan I can't , its not a good time" Rory replied. She was in a rush and not ready to talk with Logan about their relationship.

"Come' On Ace, Its Christmas Break, what's got you in such a hurry"

" Look Logan I have to get back to Stars Hollow, it's a bad time, Please"

Rory was irritated. " Whats so important in Stars Hollow, Please Ace I miss spending time with you" Logan was desperate

" My Best friend died. " Rory rushed off from Logan in hurry, leaving him standing there.

****  
Tristian and Captain Marshall were at the Station discussing the case. They have not gather to many clues, but have spoken to a few induvial in town.

" What you think kid" Captain Marshall Asked.

" I don't know. There was no harm to the bodies. So, they didn't struggle. That means it has to be poison"

"Possibly, I spoke to Lorelai and Mrs. Kim, they said they couldn't think of a single person who would do such a thing to this couple"

" Hmm well Afterall you're the detective, you can figure this out"

" I know, Rory Gilmore is a bit shooken up, everyone in town is. Nothing like this happens in Stars Hollow"

" It's definitely a quirkily little town"

Tristian was glad to be brought back to his Mary, he just wished it was under better circumstances. They continued looking over reports and discussing possible supects.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh You're the Detective**

 **Exactly** 4 more days passed since the murder of Lane and Zack Gerbig. Tristan was pulling hairs out. They still couldn't find who did this, they had a few suspects but it just seemed so out of character for the folks of Stars Hollow. He needed to solve this case, he needed to know, and he needs to for Rory. Rory and he haven't spoken since their long night talking in Lorelai kitchen. He enjoyed talking to his Mary that night and learning a little bit about Rory's past. Here he was at the station, with papers piled up on his desk, and a meeting about to take place. He had nothing much to tell his team in regards to the murder.

Tristian entered the meeting room full of officers waiting to hear him go over the case. " Lets get started, now Stars Hollow is a quaint little town, there hasn't' been something this tragedy in many years." Tristan stated.

"Whats the background for our victims, could that clue us in on enemies" asked officer Joe.

Tristan responded" Well Lane comes from a strict religious background, her mother Mrs. Kim raised her in Stars Hollow, and didn't approve of her daughter's adult lifestyle" Tristan flipped the board over to show clues, photos, facts, and such on the board. " Zack was raised as well in Stars Hollow, but he and Lane did not meet until they formed a band together after High School"

Officer Clark " So I'm gather that when Lane turned into a legal Adult, she left her Mothers to live her life in a way that Mrs. Kim would not approve of? Could Mrs. Kim be a suspect"

Tristan looked at Clark strangely " I can easily rule out Mrs. Kim, she was in true shock seeing her daughters dead body lying on the floor, she had a alibi as well"

" Hmm..Well you said a band correct?" asked another member of the team.

" Help Alien. The band consisted of Zack, Lane, Brian, and a older man named Gil" Tristan saw hands raised.." Please pause all questions. I would like to go over the rest that I know, before we dig into questions and start debating".

" Mrs. Kim did not agree with her daughters new life, but she did help Lane and Zack. She setup a Tour for their band, help arrange two weddings, and continued to have a relationship with her daughter. Two weddings occurred because the grandma came to town and wanted a budha type wedding, than they had the mothers traditional wedding. Now, I would say our next step would be to track down any information we can about nearby family or the family members that traveled to Stars Hollow for the wedding. I believe one of them could have had a major problem with this couple. I will be in Stars Hollow looking over the scene and speaking with the band mates." Tristan thought for a moment. " I would like someone to research family history. Questions now"

" Why would some family members have an issue with this couple marrying"

" Gee Rick, I wouldn't' think a Koren woman marrying a white Man, living a lifestyle the mom doesn't approve of, would be a major clue" replied Rachel.

Tristan loved his job, he loved doing meeting, debating, discussing, and solving but he needed a drink and to see Rory again. " Lets try to remain polite, but yes Rachel is correct. The victims were poison, we just need to know how and who did it. "

"Where did the poison come from" asked Ricky an older man who's been at the job for a long time.

" The poison we aren't entirely sure, but we know it was consumed within a food or a drink. We will be re-visiting the crime scene, and inspecting the times removed from the scene for evidence.

Tristan was pleased to see Captain Morgan step into the meeting room" Detective Dudgrey you have a call, I'll Take over. Go get a drink while you're at it, you look dreadful"

Lorelai and Rory were at Luke's which is the place they spend almost all their time. The Dinner wasn't very busy, Luke was cleaning, while Lorelai rambled on about some nonsense.

" Mom..please..that's just not right" Rory replied

" Well you know what they say..." Lorelei replied back..while waving hr empty mug in the air" Luke, Please give Wifey some more coffee"

" You don't need anymore, I'm cutting you off" Luke stated in his grouchy voice.

" Please don't do that Luke, I have to go home with that. That is not fun with no coffee. Mom without Coffee is horrible!" Rory pleaded in a playful voice

" Um well Rory, I do have to go home with Your Mother as well. Dam your right. Here is your Coffee" Luke took her mug which Lorelai was still waving in the air, he sat it down and poured coffee into her cup. " Oh Luke, I love you, you can keep me company. If you had cut me off from my Coffee my plan was to kick you out of bed and have Paul ankle join me"

" Paul ankle mom"

" So my lovely daughter, you have yet to tell me about your dreamy conversation with 21 Jump Street" Lorelai teased Rory.

" 21 Jump Street mom!" Rory grinned.

" Well Hello, surely my sweet child your not blind to that' boys charming good look. He is very young to be a detective sweetie"

Rory just stared at her. " OH come on hun, he's like a young Johnny depp. He was so sexy on 21 Jump Street!"

" Woah calm down Mom, do remember we are morning Lane and Zack tomorrow, and your married"

" I know sweetie, but we have to go on with life, Lane would want you to keep Rock n Rollin, and Luke is aware of my love for handsome actors"

" Mom, Tristan is different now, more serious. I'll tell you about our talk latter. I have to go now, that's all I'm saying for now" Rory rushed off. She loved leaving her mom hanging wanting more details.

Tristan had pulled up to Lane and Zacks apartment building, he was getting out of his car when he caught sight of Rory leaving Luke's diner.

" Hey..Mary"he shouted to get her attention. Rory seen him and walked over to his vehicle.

" Detective, I'm happy to see you, why are you here? Rory was curious, she was hoping he would have time to talk with her some more.

" Maybe I just needed to see my Mare, truthfully I'm here to investigate more" Tristan sounded kinda of sad.

" Oh, that would explain why you are parked at their apartment building.

" Listen, could you meet me tonight for Dinner, we can talk some more, maybe kiss a little, or you know just catch up" Tristan asked Rory.

" Well I see some things never change, I don't know about the kissing, but yes I would love to go out with you tonight"

" Great Rory, I'll pick you at your mothers around 6:30. " He caught her glancing at Lanes apartment building. " I am sorry about your friends, my team is working hard "

" Thanks Detective, I'll see you tonight" Rory smiled than walked away.

Note: Longer chapter to come. Just a little something to hold you over.


End file.
